The Grimlocks
Elusive white-skinned demons who dwell in underground storm drains and sewer systems in large cities, The Grimlocks feed on the unique soul energy surrounding good humans which they are able to see via stolen eyesight. This soul energy, known as an Aura], possibly imbues the demons with a temporary fix of energy. The most insidious characteristic of the Grimlocks is how they acquire the sight to see auras; the demons capture children, steal their eyesight and hold them captive in storm drains for 24 hours - the length that the stolen eyesight lasts - afterwhich the Grimlocks devour the children when their use has waned. Identifiable features possessed by the Grimlocks are their whirling red eyes, albino skin and black suit outfits. Brent Miller Approximately thirty years ago, a duo of Grimlocks kidnapped a young child named Brent in the city of San Francisco, California and held him captive in storm drains situated underground at a turn around point for street cars. The demons stole his eyesight but before they could devour him, Brent escaped. He lived the rest of his childhood, teenage years and young adulthood blind until the spring of 1999 when the same Grimlocks who captured him captured the child of a friend of the Charmed Ones during a party in Golden Gate Park. Phoebe Halliwell searched for information in an attempt to locate her friend's child and discovered a similar situation where a young boy disappeared, this led her to Brent's apartment where she learned of his encounter with the Grimlocks that left him blind and also a possible location her friend's child was being held. All Hallow's Eve - October 31, 2000 On All Hallow's Eve, also known as Halloween, in 2000, the two Grimlocks, Janor and Kava, returned to San Francisco with their sights set on exacting their revenge on the Halliwell sisters with the help of Cole Turner, also known as Belthazor. Janor and Kava appeared at the door of Halliwell Manor where the Halliwell sisters, Leo Wyatt and Darryl Morris were preparing for a Halloween party. Phoebe mistook the two demons for trick-or-treaters until they went in to attack her and her sisters, but before they could attack a portal opened and sent the Charmed Ones back in time to the seventeeth century, leaving Leo and Darryl alone to face the Grimlocks. The two men retreated to the Attic to search for a remedy to the situation in the Book of Shadows. Darryl stood guard by the locked Attic door while the Grimlocks stood outside it waiting for the right moment to attack. Leo located the entry discussing the demons and copied the instructions and ingredients for the vanquish potion on a piece of paper. As the two men planned to leave the Attic and make their way to the kitchen to make the potion, the two Grimlocks attacked Leo and Darryl and Darryl managed to shoot a Grimlock with his gun but the demon was impervious to the shot; afterwhich he and Leo took to the kitchen to create the potion. Upon completion of the potion, Leo and Darryl sought out the Grimlocks in the Manor and Leo attempted to vanquish the demons but the Grimlocks knocked the potions onto the floor, spilling them but just then the portal opened and the Charmed Ones returned. Prue telekinetically moved the potion from the floor onto the face of one Grimlock, destroying him. Another potion was thrown at the other Grimlock and he disintegrated immediately. The Book of Shadows After Prue encountered the Grimlocks in Golden Gate park, she and her sisters returned home to Halliwell Manor where they searched for information regarding the demons in the Book of Shadows. Piper located an entry discussing the Grimlocks, their appearance and method of attack. No illustration was included in the entry but a potion to blind the Grimlocks was incorporated in the full page article. The entry reads thus: Grimlocks are white demons with whirling red eyes, Underground Demons who roam from city to city killing powerful forces of Good by seeing the unique Auras that surround them, which they are able to do by stealing the sight of innocent children. 'The stolen eyesight will last twenty-four hours, but only if the children are alive. After the children's use has waned, the Grimlocks consume them. To Destroy a Grimlock: Gather a Shisandra Root on a Wednesday of a waxing moon. Lighting an Orange or Gold candle, Create an infusion by slowly boiling the root in a Ritual Vessel. Throw the Infusion into the Grimlock's Eyes All will melt away to What it Was. Category:Charmed Universe Category:Upper-Level Demons Category:Vanquished by Prue Halliwell Category:Vanquished by Phoebe Halliwell Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6 Category:Vanquished by Leo Wyatt Category:Vanquished by Piper Halliwell